Red Oak
Red is one of the main trainers in Stephen's Pokémon Adventure. Story Humble Beginnings Red's journey as a Trainer begins on his tenth birthday, when Professor Hickory asks him to come over to his lab. At his lab, Hickory gives Red a choice between three Pokemon, as a gift for his birthday: Charmander, Froakie, and Rowlet. Red quickly chooses Froakie as his travelling companion, and begins his Pokémon journey. Red makes his way through Route 29, the first route any Pokemon Trainer coming from New Bark Town visits. Here, he runs into a Pidgey. However, due to his lack of experience in the field, he ends up spooking the Pidgey, causing it to fly off in fear. Red starts to have a fit out of frustration, before falling to the ground. This is when Red meets Tank, a 30 year old man beginning his own journey. Tank offers to take Red with him in his truck, which he accepts immediately. Unbeknownst to Red, Tank has been hired to watch over him, to make sure he doesn't get himself killed. However, after being disrespected by Red, Tank makes him walk by himself, as he heads towards Cherrygrove City. On his way to Cherrygrove City, Red encounters a wild HootHoot. After a tough battle, he succeeds in catching his first wild Pokémon, Furry the HootHoot. He continues on his way to Cherrygrove City, with no issues. Cherrygrove City Arriving in Cherrygrove City in the afternoon, around 6 PM, Red first makes a stop at the Pokémon Center, to heal up his team. Armed with an army of healthy Pokémon, Red then goes next door to the Poke Mart, to make some purchases. At the same time, Tank is in the Magikarp Café, ordering treats for himself, as well as getting an Adult Beverage for himself. As both adventurers are leaving their respective stores, a commotion is heard outside. Two members of Team Cyclone are seen harassing an Old Man, trying to force him to come with them. This prompts Tank and Red to step up and battle the two. While Tank uses his fists, Red opts to use his Froakie. After Tank ties up one of the Cyclone Grunts with a length of rope, and said Grunt's Houndour is majorly damaged by Froakie, the two Grunts leave out of fear. Having forced them to leave the Houndour, Tank picks it up and takes it to a Pokemon Center, while Red looks on in disbelief. While Tank is healing the Houndour at the Pokémon Center, Red decides to try and catch some Pokémon before it gets to dark out. He heads out of town, towards Route 39. He returns after about half an hour, unsuccessful in his task. He enters town, where he meets up with both Tank and the Old Man. Old Man's House Inside the Old Man's House, the pair see a multitude of things: the walls are covered by bookshelves and knickknacks, a desk rests in the corner, a large open book sitting atop it. A clock above the desk reads 7 PM, meaning it is now night time. A recliner sits in front of a fireplace, on top of a strange rug. The man sits down at a dinner table and gestures for the pair to sit. On the table is a lockbox, which the man opens up, revealing three items: a Good Rod Voucher, an Unidentified Feather, and a Mysterious Note. To Tank, he gifts the Good Rod Voucher, which Tank is hesitant to accept at first. To Red, he gives the Unidentified Feather, stating that it was this item the Team Cyclone Grunts were after. He claims that he doesn't know what it is, but feels it would be safer in Red's hands. As he hands Red the feather, he drop the Mysterious Note. Tank tries to let the Old Man know, but Red hushes him, picking up the note instead. After reading the Mysterious Note, Red jots down the content in his Trainer's Notebook, before returning the note to the Old Man. Red decides to head out while Tank stays to talk to the Old Man. Red heads into the Pokémon Center, where he asks for a place to stay. The Nurse leads him to the back, and offers to heal up his Pokémon for him, which he accepts. Route 40 After a somewhat restful night, Red gathers his two Pokémon and heads north towards Route 40. On his way, he runs into a wild Kakuna, which he successfully catches. Ignoring the Shady Shack, he continues North, towards {SPOILERS}. Pokémon Team Froakie Sentret Category:Players Category:Characters